The invention relates to fluid filters, including oil filters, gasoline filters and water separating fuel filters for internal combustion engines. The invention provides a fluid retention cup cooperating with the filter to catch fluid spills during loosening and removal of the filter from the engine.
An internal combustion engine has a threaded stud to which an oil filter is mounted. The filter has an end facing the engine and sealed thereto by an outer circumferential gasket concentric to the stud. When changing engine oil and replacing the filter, the filter is unscrewed from the stud. During loosening and removal of the filter, oil typically spills from around the gasket. This oil spill may run down the side of the filter, the hand of the user, the filter wrench, or down the side the engine block, requiring cleanup.
The present invention provides a simple yet effective retention cup for catching oil spills from around the filter gasket. The invention has application to various fluid filters of the engine.